


Allies for a Time

by firedup



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: (though that's kinda the point of the whole), Minor Character Death, Other, pre- BfA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedup/pseuds/firedup
Summary: Alliances are so easily broken. But Zha'di knew that already.





	Allies for a Time

The fight was over as soon as it started.

 

The human had him at a disadvantage, striking out of the shadows as she did; but the moment she could have made the killing blow, she hesitated.

 

Just for a beat-- but it was there, and it was enough.

 

Zha‘di never hesitated. Zha‘di had learned the hard way, never to flinch from killing when he got the chance.

 

He leveled his pistol, pulled the trigger. The shot hit the human straight in the chest and she went down like a plank, hitting the ground where she twitched out her last.

 

Just out of curiosity, Zha‘di stepped up to the stilling body, crouched over it, and removed the mask that covered the lower half of the human‘s face. A familiar face. He had no name to put to it, he didn‘t much care about names. But he knew the woman, had seen her often in the Hall of Shadows gearing up for a mission, or winding down with a group of friends after. They‘d taken orders from the council together, standing almost side-by-side. Now doubt that‘s how she had recognised him.

 

A wry smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Allies for a time…

 

The Uncrowned insignia was still in his pocket. He dug it out, regarded it briefly, then tossed it onto the human‘s torn chest, stood up and walked away into the dust of Silithus.

 

_Guess dat time‘s over._


End file.
